


Dedication

by Spiralleds



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-23
Updated: 2008-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel just can't win for losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedication

Two am and the white alabaster stadium still glowed. Gunn swore if he looked at it out of the corner of his eye, it pulsed. "That building's just wrong."

Angel winced; Gunn narrowed his eyes.

"What's your connection?"

Angel did not bother answering.

"So it's named the Ang—"

Angel shot him a look before hunching in on himself.

"Wait, weren't you all souled in the twenties? What do you do to piss off the Foursquare lady?"

"Saved her life."

Gunn stared, open mouthed.

Angel barked a bitter laugh. "No good deed..."

"Damn, Cordy wasn't exaggerating. Your issues do have issues."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: square  
> The wikipedia entry regarding the [Angelus Temple](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angelus_Temple).


End file.
